Silmaria
Silmaria is the name of both the kingdom and the city. The kingdom of Silmaria consists parts of mainland (near or within Helena), the island of Marete and the outlying islands in the center of the Med Sea. Silmaria is also the name of its capital on Marete. The bulk of the kingdom lies on the northern coast of the Med Sea.QFG5: "On the northern coast of the Med Sea is Silmaria." But the capital and the city of the same name lies on the island of Marete. Background The kingdom of Silmaria lies south of Spielburg, west of Shapeir and north of TarnaKreesha (QFG3):"...but has journeyed north to become a Wizard.". The city of Silmaria was built by the sea, on the prime port of Marete. The city is a thriving center for trade for the world. Silmaria is the capital city of the kingdom of Silmaria and Mariana . Silmaria was suffering inflation during Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. It was a famous place, and several people wished to move there sometime in their lives, like Sam (once he earned enough in Spielburg and the pass reopened) and Punny Bones (once he could leave Mordavia). Climate Silmaria has a fair climate all year around thus making it a destination for tourists and individuals trying to escape brutal winters alike. Locations *The Docks of Silmaria *Town Center (Town Square) *West Gate *Jail House Rock *Old Fisherman's Home *Wolfie's Artesan Stand *Sarra's Bead Stand *Marrak's Food Stand *Fryer's Club *Magic Shop *Food Stand *Apothecary *Bank of Silmaria *Dead Parrot Inn *Weapon Shop *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School, 12345 Aerris Way *Buff Bluffs *Science Island and the Academy of Science (aka Science Institute) *Nob Hill *Grand Arena of Silmaria *Hall of Kings *Sunning Rock *Lower Silmarian Falls *Gnome Ann's Land Inn *Charles Atlas Co. 999 Risera Lane Behind the scenes *Silmaria's name comes from the Latin elements silva "woods" and mare "sea". *Silmaria is not mentioned in QFG1EGA or QFG2. *Silmaria is mentioned by Sam during the QFG1VGA remake (not in the original). He describes it as as one of the "good begging towns to the south", and as a "good place to be", and that "it's by the sea". *During Quest for Glory 3, Silmaria is mentioned by Dahab Khalis, Kreesha, and Kalb"I've heard that Silmaria is a great place for vacations! Even the beaches have beaches!". *In Quest for Glory 4, Silmaria is mentioned by Punny Bones, Dr. Cranium, Lorre Petrovich, Hans, Erasmus and Fenrus. A painting in the Adventurer's Guild says, "Wish you were here in Silmaria -- Dunstan." The Necrophilicon is said to be "Silmarian for "Of the love of death". *Silmaria is also mentioned in the addresses of the manuals for the 2nd, 3rd, 4th (and of course the 5th) games. *Silmaria is located in the general location of Crete and other islands in the Mediterranean on earth. Which is actually physically located southeast of Germany (Spielburg), and almost directly west of Persia/Arabia (Shapeir), and southeast of Transylvania (Mordavia). Directions in the games are rather vague (and are generally limited to four cardinal directions), so Silmaria is often described vaguely as being "south" in the earlier games (QFG3/4). In QFG5 at least one character describes Silmaria as being "west" of Shapeir. References Category:cities